I went with you
by Sophia Banks
Summary: Becky and Tobey go out on their first date, but of course it doesn't go as planned! And in an attempt to save the evening Tobey shares a secret, and Becky shares one of her own. Of course-Tobecky, this is a sequel to "Will you go with me" it is not required for you to have read the first one but it is appreciated.
1. Part 1

Becky waited patiently on her couch; she had put on a nice purple dress. Light makeup, and her hair was done up. She tapped her fingers nervously against the cloth.

She was waiting for Tobey.

A few days ago Tobey had tried to ask her out to the Prom, but she had promised Scoops. She and Scoops had never really connected since they were young, they were friends but nothing more. She sighed as she remembered why he had gone with her, Violet was sick.  
She tried to keep those thoughts from her mind, she was going out with Tobey tonight not Todd!

Suddenly Becky bumped about half a foot in the air before she landed back onto the couch, she put a hand to her collar bones as she tried to think what on earth that could have been!  
Then the doorbell rang. Of course it had to be Tobey!  
Becky stood up and made her way to the door before she opened it, Tobey smiled lightly at the sight of her. He was wearing his usual button up shirt but this time he wasn't wearing a sweater vest. He had a bowtie on (because bowties are cool) per the usual but his pants were black and his shoes were a much shinier and darker brown.  
Becky gave a polite smile in return before she accepted flowers from Tobey, "Thank you," she said in barely a whisper. The young blond adjusted his glasses, which he usually did when he was nervous or when he was trying to appear smart. This time she was sure it was the former, "Due to lack of funds, I can't take you anywhere incredibly fancy…" he said apologetically, "But there is a nice diner at the edge of town that I thought you might er, appreciate," he was blushing profusely.

Becky stepped out of her house to find a large robot standing on the road, most people driving past were used to such things and drove around it or between its legs.  
Tobey's designs had grown more refined, but there was the signature heart made of lights on its chest. Becky stepped back, but Tobey smiled knowingly before pressing a button on a remote he had pulled from his back pocket.  
The robot slowly folded itself until it almost resembled a car, he indicated for Becky to climb into the passenger's seat before he climbed into the "driver's" seat, which was where the car design ended. There were probably hundreds of buttons and switches on the dashboard and Tobey knew what each of them did. "Most people drive cars, I drive robots," he joked, but when he got no laughter from her he turned his attention elsewhere. A blush creeping once again onto his pale face.

The Robot was pretty fast, and to Tobey's credit he drove it quite sanely.

They soon arrived at a rather small diner, with booths and small tables surrounding the dining area. Becky selected a booth and the two sat facing each other unsure of what to say.  
A woman gave them menus, casting an amused glance at the awkward couple before she made her way to behind the counter.  
Tobey tapped a random tune onto the table, biting his bottom lip he kept his attention anywhere but Becky. Whereas Becky had her attention on her menu, she realized how stupid it was to think she and Theodore could have a decent conversation!  
The young teen seemed to be struggling for something to talk about, perhaps he didn't have any good subjects beyond Robots.  
Becky decided to end the silence, "So…"  
Off to a great start.  
"I didn't see you at the prom, you should have seen Victoria Best and Roger Crosswell as Prom King and Queen!" she gave a light laugh.  
Tobey looked at her like she was the most pedestrian thing he had ever seen, and she felt annoyance rise inside of her. "No, I was sick," he lied. Becky adjusted the salt and pepper shakers, she was starting to think that going out with him had been a mistake.  
When she had last spoken to him they had shared two rather amazing kisses, and that probably blurred her thoughts.  
Tobey looked at his hands then he looked straight into her brown eyes, he was pleading for her to understand what he was thinking. For him to understand what she was thinking!  
The two's gazes were ripped from each other as the waitress came to ask them if they were ready to order, Tobey gave a haughty answer before they ordered.  
Becky had ordered soup, Tobey had requested a salad. And then the two were left with each other once more.

This went on for a while, them just sitting there awkwardly until the food came. Then there was more silence as they ate. And before they knew it the date was practically over!  
Becky was about to stand up and thank him, when he grabbed her hand, "Wait," he said hopelessly. Becky looked at him worriedly, perhaps this was another one of those moments where if he didn't get his way he would release Robots on her!  
"Becky…I'm sorry this hasn't gone to well, I was just thinking of exactly what I wanted to say! And… I still don't know. But I'll try!"  
Becky was amazed by how sincere he seemed at that moment and she put her hand on his.

"Ever since we first met, I knew you were special. In fact I thought you were WordGirl! But there was something…Something more!  
You were smart, and you weren't afraid to challenge me. And later as we grew older you always seemed to listen to what I had to say, even though you often disagreed with my views," he started, "I always had a crush on WordGirl but…. After all of this time I don't think I liked the puzzle of finding out what her secret identity was as much as I liked the puzzle of figuring out you! " he breathed for a moment, "And I think… I think you are Becky Botsford, the girl I love! I'm sorry if this is something hard to hear on the first date but frankly I have wanted to say it for a long time!"  
He finished and Becky was awestruck.  
She felt everything conflict with everything else! She wanted to kiss him, but she wasn't going to. She wanted to storm out of there, but she wasn't going to. Instead, she did what she had wanted to do for the longest time.

"I don't know if what I feel for you is love, I've had crushes before but never love!" she started truthfully, her fingers intertwined with his own, "But what I do know is, I will always admire you! I was always amazed by what you could do with what little you had! You were smart, interesting, brave even! And though I always felt like your faults outweighed the good, I know that you are good."

It was at that moment that she realized that what she was feeling was love, for good or bad that was what it was. And it hurt to think that it was Tobey she loved, someone she had always regarded as a threat.  
"Tobey, I'm WordGirl!"  
Tobey gasped, "I should have known," he muttered believing her immediately.  
"You didn't know did you?" she asked staring into his eyes, she knew he hadn't. "Of course not," he said, and the two stood up and hugged. "You never had to be WordGirl," he whispered into her ear, before the two pulled away.  
Becky wasn't prepared to give him another kiss like the first one, but she planted one on his cheek, and he blushed just as much as the first time. "I can get home myself," she said, still holding his hands in her own, "Alright," Tobey said, "I don't know what's going to change, but I'm sure it has to be me," he said. Becky nodded, "You can't destroy the city anymore!"  
Tobey nodded, unsure if he could control his temper well enough, "I'll do what I have to!" he said resolutely.  
The two exited the diner after paying for their dinner, "We need to talk more at some point," Becky said and Tobey nodded, "That's a good idea, how about two weeks from now Saturday? This time you choose where to eat."  
"It's a date," Becky replied with a light laugh in her voice, "I'll pick you up!"

And with that he was gone.

Becky walked home instead of flying, she was for the first time truly happy!

**This has to be the longest Fanfiction (at least on this site) that I've ever written! I hope you liked it, and that the two were in character. It's hard to romance characters and keep them the way they usually are!  
Please Review! And if you want me to continue the thread, I have a story idea for after this one!**


	2. Part 2

Part 2- I am what I am

"Rumor has it you've given up being a villain."  
Tobey tensed as three (much larger than him I might add) teens stepped up behind him. He swallowed slowly, "Where might you have heard that?" he questioned trying to keep the fear and anger out of his voice. June (the leader) shrugged, "Around," she said coolly, "It's true though isn't it?"  
Tobey turned around perhaps a little too quickly which confirmed the girl's suspicions, his glasses slid down to the edge of his nose and he shoved it up hurriedly. The small group circled him, "So does that mean that you can't attack anyone with your freak robots?"  
Toby felt anger rise inside of him to a grand scale, "Don't be so sure of that," he thought to himself, but the thought after that of Becky made him swallow those words, "Yes," he said. Bradly (Lacky #1) cracked his knuckles, "Good," he said smiling. June put her hand up, "Tobey I've gotta say I've been waiting for this!" she said, "All those years of you wearing those idiotic bowties, giant glasses, smartest in class! I wanted to beat you up so badly," she said the muscles in her neck visibly tensing, "You and your blasted robots stopped me of course," she smiled down at him (as she was several inches taller) her eyes roving over his visibly shaking form. Little did she know that he was containing his anger rather than quaking in fear.  
One press of a button and she wouldn't be smiling! She and her goons would be sent across the stratosphere! But could he do that? He had promised Becky that he would try, but he was trying and he was going to get beat up because of it.  
June cracked her own knuckles, "And because I love saying this, you will be given the grand pleasure of being beaten up by a girl!"

In the end it only took one punch. Right in the face causing the blond to slam against the floor. The three were circling him once again so they could beat him down when a solitary hand reached into his bag which had fallen in front of him.  
The remote tight in his hands Tobey stood up, "This has been ever so fun," he said standing up. They all stepped back eyes wide, fear visible on their features. "I am so tired of everyone thinking that I am just a pushover you know?" he said smiling evilly, he was so close to shouting "Robots attack!" and having the whole school crushed. But instead he mocked them, his pointer finger hovering over a big red button on the remote. "I don't want people to believe that I am a pushover you see, because I'm not," he said thinking of how easily he had promised Becky that he would try to stop being a villain… Then it occurred to him, what if she had lied to him? What if she was lying to him so he would stop attacking with robots? His finger got even closer to the button on his remote and June put her hands up, "Hey we're sorry ok?" she said, oh how Tobey loved the terror on her face! "You shouldn't have touched me," he said coldly, "You should have known that I wouldn't except being pointlessly attacked," he said. The group each nodded, "We're sorry ok!?"  
"You're sorry? No, you're afraid so you say you're sorry!" Tobey shouted, "And for good reason," he took up his cool aristocratic nature again, "I could have you squashed like a bug."

Did she love him? Did she not? What was the point of trying if he wasn't sure?  
What was the point? He had asked that a lot. What if it was making robots? Would he be dropping who he was just for a girl?  
He thought of his father, he had given up his dream job for his mother.  
Tears started forming in his eyes clearly confusing the bullies, though they didn't take it as weakness. Frankly if you're being threatened by an emotional freak with a giant robot you don't make fun of him!  
Tobey sighed, pulling his finger away from the remote he stepped forwards, "If you ever threaten me again you can be sure that I will obliterate you!" he threatened darkly. June nodded, "Come on!" she ordered and the three made a run for it.

Tobey stopped and leaned against a wall, "I must be crazy," he muttered to himself, before stuffing the remote into his bag and picking it up, "But if he could do it, I can too…"

**This is only part two, I hope you liked it!  
I'm under the impression that Tobey would be trying overly hard to be like his father which goes against his thoughts.  
There is going to be more Becky and Tobey in other parts don't worry!**

**Please review**


	3. Part 3

Part 3-

Becky was mad, well not just mad she was furious!  
She was walking or rather-stomping- her way to Tobey's place, finding herself too livid to fly.

"Ah, Becky!" Tobey said joyfully opening the door for her to come in; obviously he didn't know what a mad person looked like! "I was just making some tea, would you… Are you alright?" he raised an eyebrow at her. Becky breathed once to keep her tone level as she spoke, "No, I am not alright Theodore!" she said tersely. The blond boy gulped as though he knew what she was there for, "Listen about-"  
"How could you?!" Becky said already starting to tear up, she wiped a hand over her cheek to remove the salty liquid, "You promised that you would never use your robots again, yet you attacked those people!" she said. Tobey was looking ashamed, "I know that I promised but they, they attacked me first!" he objected. The young superhero scoffed, "Very likely Tobey," she said sarcastically. Suddenly she saw his anger rip through, like dull scissors that had been trying to get through paper they succeeded, "What did you expect me to do?!" he shouted throwing his hands up, "I didn't do anything to them they're fine! "  
Becky flew over a table to reach him, "So I'm supposed to be ok just because you didn't kill them?" she demanded, "It's not just then, you've been making robots Tobey I've seen you!"  
Tobey backed up a step, tearing up slightly, "Do you just expect me to give up who I am for you? I can't give up making robots Becky or should I say WordGirl!?" he shouted back at her, his anger and fear and grief showing through his features. Becky put two fingers to her temples as though she was talking to a misbehaving child that had added extra stress to her day, "Tobey, I never asked you to give up who you were, but I want you to stop being Evil Tobey! Just be a normal Tobey Mccallistar now," she said calmly reaching a hand for his arm, Tobey pulled away, "No! If that means giving up my robots I refuse," he said looking hotly at his girlfriend. Becky made a loud "erg" of anger as she attempted to get through to him, "You are so hotheaded!" she cried. Tobey looked away, "I've always been that way," he objected getting a smooth long sigh from Becky, "I thought you liked me!" he said.  
Becky growled, "Not if you're going to continue like this, it's not right for you Tobey!"  
Tobey seemed to stagger, "But my father always said that creating was the best thing a person could do! You are keeping me from creating Becky!"  
Becky's brow furrowed, "You are not your father Tobey," she said.  
Apparently the wrong thing to say, Tobey staggered slightly, "I never said that-" he said tears forming in his eyes, he sat himself down on the couch as he seemed to lose his will to stand. Becky immediately went to his side, "I didn't mean that in a bad way!" she said helplessly. He looked at her with a dark stare, "I think you should leave now," he said solemnly. Becky grabbed his arm successfully, "Tobey," she said but was cut off, "Go!"

Becky flew home and found herself slamming into the pillows on her bed, she sobbed, "I always put my foot in my mouth!" she cried, her voice muffled by the pillows. "Becky?" Mr. Botsford knocked on her door with a solitary knuckle, "Go away!" she called back to him.  
The door opened and Tim Botsford entered, "What happened?" he asked warmly, ignoring her earlier rudeness.  
"Dad, I'm so confused and scared," Becky cried sitting up and turning towards him. Mr. Botsford sat down next to her, "What sort of trouble is this?" he asked softly grabbing her hand.  
Becky wiped her eyes with the corner of her sleeve, "It's Tobey, I feel like he's been lying to me this whole time! But when I confronted him I now feel like I'm the bad person!" she said gripping her father's hand in her tightly, "I don't know what he wants I don't know what he's feeling! I feel betrayed but what if he does too? And I can't help but hurt his feelings when I try to talk to him!" she said a tear rolling down her cheek.  
Her father nodded solemnly, "Sounds very extraordinary," he said tapping his chin, "When you confronted him was it a talk or a yell?" he asked honestly, Becky pulled her hand away, "I think it was more of a scream," she said with a sniffle. Mr. Botsford nodded, "Well, there's your problem," he said coolly, "You need to talk to Tobey, offer your help but don't be pushy. Some people are in need of help but they won't accept it, and some don't think they even have a problem," he offered.  
Becky nodded, "Do you think that will solve everything?" she asked, which got a rather harty laugh from her father, "Good gracious no! Not everything can be solved in one day sweetie," he kissed her forehead.  
"Thanks for the talk dad," Becky mumbled grabbing a pillow and hugging it to her, "No problem, if you need any more advice I'm here for you," her Mr. Botsford said warmly before exiting his daughter's room.  
Becky sighed; she knew what she needed to do now. And she wasn't looking forward to it, first thing was to apologize to Tobey then perhaps they could move onto a civil conversation! The young superhero hugged the pillow tighter, her heart beating away faster than she would have liked. What if he didn't accept her? What if he was still angry?

(Tobey's point of view)

What if he was building hundreds of robots at that moment? That would have been the right thing to ask.  
For that was what Tobey was doing, he angrily "created" the robots one by one with easy a simple old design of his.  
If all Becky saw him as was evil then evil was what he was going to be!

**Please review**


End file.
